life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
All Eyes On Me
"All Eyes on Me" (em português, Todos os olhos em mim) é uma música de William Davies, Edward Nutbrown e Charles Nutbrown, o qual é apresentada no segundo episódio e quarto episódio de Life is Strange. A música pode ser ouvida do lado de fora do quarto da Victoria em "Out of Time" e na Festa do Fim do Mundo em "Dark Room". Letra Letra sem tradução no momento :Are you ready? :Go! :Are you ready? :All eyes on me in the club :See 'em all lookin' at me, feening to touch :Top dollar lady baby tee, it's what's up :Money, money, money, I can't even get enough :And you know, I got my nails done, hair done, everything did :They're uncertain 'bout my language :Me speaks the money, the money speaks clear :If it ain't 'bout the money, then me don't wanna hear :Got stilettos on, pretty feet, I don't skip a beat :Smooth skin, silky sweet, you could really eat :All these silly boys, tellin' me silly things :Follow me, follow me, if you want to feel elite :I'm a top shelf bottle, expensive taste :And this night, it goes just like this list I made :It goes, one for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, and four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :All eyes on me, up in here :Center of attention, but I keeps to the rear :When I'm in the room, why your team disappear? :Bad girl (RAWR), let me speak in your ear :I'm a naughty little girl, and I give them what they need :Hit 'em with that tight work, switchin' up the speed :'Til the DJ stops switchin' up the beat :Volume too low, can you get it up for me? :Got my swag on, kill 'em, lames, don't feel 'em :Broke dudes won't do, won't deal wit' 'em :If I really want 'em, all I gotta do is get 'em :And it's not even a problem, I just tell my girls to sic 'em :I'm a top shelf bottle, expensive taste :And this night, it goes just like this list I made :It goes, one for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, and four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :It goes, one for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, and four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go Videos Life Is Strange™ OST - All Eyes on Me Navegação en:All Eyes On Me ru:All Eyes On Me Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange